


In the End

by moonchild69



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69
Summary: A short of Jasper's thoughts





	In the End

I asked for your hand, and you gave it to me. I thought we wanted the same thing back then, but it was a trick, a lie.

Victory was ours, but at the last second you betrayed me. Chained me. Kept me submerged physically and mentally, for a YEAR!

I couldn't breathe, Lapis. I couldn't even leave. Was that what you were trying to teach me?

I'm not the one who made the call to drag you back to this forsaken rock I thought I'd left behind me, but you took it out on me anyway. Now you hide behind the very Rose Quartz that shattered my diamond, and you want to play the martyr, the princess in need of saving? How dare you! How DARE you! Where was MY savior!

You held me down in the deepest trench you could find, crushing me under an entire planet's ocean. YOU did this, so why is it that I'm the villain of this story? You fucked me up so bad that the first thing I wanted... The first thing I sought out when we were reunited was for you to take me back. I... You made me feel weak without you, I HATE you for that but part of me still...

I don't like this. I don't like you, I don't like ME, I don't like who I've become because of you. I hate you because... Because in spite of what you did to me...

I'd still come crawling back if you'd let me.


End file.
